A driver module for a multiple-disk clutch system is previously known from published patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,656 B2. The driver module includes a clutch housing and a cover, which can be joined to each other in a rotationally fixed connection. The joining forms an interior space to receive the clutch assembly. The clutch housing and clutch cover are situated coaxially, and have a common axis of rotation. The rotationally fixed connection is accomplished through mutually complementary sets of teeth, which are engaged with each other in the radial direction. However, during operation the cover expands essentially in the radial direction relative to the clutch housing, as the speed of rotation of the driver module increases. In consequence, at high speeds of rotation this results in free play between the internal and external toothing, which expands further with increasing speed. This results in a disturbing rattling sound. To prevent such sounds, it is known to provide the clutch housing with a plurality of internal sets of teeth, which are suitable for being brought elastically into meshing engagement with a plurality of external sets of teeth under internal stress. This solution results in eliminating the sounds, but requires highly precise fabrication, since in particular the securing in the axial direction is also carried out by means of sets of teeth engaged with each other, so that the individual toothing surfaces must also be designed according to the loads that occur, in order to produce the requisite surface pressures.